La vie n'est pas toujours rose
by So Bobby Duppea
Summary: Un mariage, un bébé, Bella a tout pour avoir une vie parfaite, sa c'est ce que vous croyez. Mais que ce passe t-il lorsque les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme il faut? Bella réussita - t -elle a retrouvé le sourire?
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde,

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction assez spéciale à mes yeux. Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette histoire est totalement réelle sauf les personnages.

Je sais que certaines personnes n'aimeront probablement pas, mais c'est quelques choses qui me tenaient à cœur.

Je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres risquent d'être durs et noir, mais ensuite vous verrez que l'histoire deviendra plus sympathique ! Donc bien sûr cette histoire est pour un public avertis !

J'espère que vous prendrais le temps de la lire, car pour moi elle a une grande valeur sentimentale.

Merci et bonne lecture.

_Petit mot de Midsum: Cette fiction parle de violences conjugales et de maltraitances physiques et morales (dans les premiers chapitres), vous êtes donc prévenus si certaines scènes ne sont pas « normaux » ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, il y aura de bons moments, je vous assure. ^^_

**La vie n'est pas toujours rose.**

_POV Elise :_

C'était la nuit, la grande aiguille de mon réveil était sur le 6 et la petite sur le 10. J'entendais maman et papa se disputer, encore. Des fois, maman pleurait et criait. Papa quant à lui, la tapait mais, maman m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à mamie Renée et papy Charlie.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir quand j'entendais leur dispute.

Soudain, je n'entendis plus rien. M'inquiétant, je sortis de ma chambre. S'ils me voyaient debout à cette heure-ci, je dirais que j'avais une envie de faire pipi.

Je descendais les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'arrivais devant la porte des toilettes qui était en face du salon. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri et couru vers ma maman. Mon papa avait mis des coussins sur la tête de ma maman, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force pour le repousser.

Lorsqu'il me vit, papa pris son manteau et parti loin de ma maman. Je l'entendis quelques minutes plus tard partir avec sa voiture. Maman pleurait à chaude larme.

Je me mis dans ses bras et la serrait fortement avec mes petits bras et lui fit tout pleins de bisous, elle aimait mes bisous ma maman.

Je lui demandais pourquoi elle pleurait et pourquoi papa avait voulu s'assoir sur sa tête avec des coussins, mais comme tous les soirs, elle me dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je devais aller me coucher.

Elle me remit au lit et me fit un câlin. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre je lui dit en doucement:

-Je te sauverai maman.

Elle me sourit et referma la porte derrière elle.

_POV Bella :_

Je voyais les yeux noirs haineux de mon mari qui me regardais. De la confrontation, c'est tout ce qu'il attendait.

Avec Jacob, nous nous étions mariés il y avait sept ans de cela. Nous avions voulu assez vite former une famille. Au bout de deux ans, j'eu ma petite Elise, le trésor de Jacob, avoir une petite fille de nous deux.

C'est là que tout avait dégénéré !

Je ne pouvais plus voir ma famille, lorsque mes parents venaient voir Elise, Jacob s'enfermait dans la chambre ou prétextait un rendez-vous. Un jour, il était rentré plus tard du travail et m'avait giflé sans aucun motif. Je n'avais rien dit et laisser passer trop sonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, il décida que ma famille ne pouvait plus venir chez nous. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'acceptais sans broncher car je savais que si je ripostais, il se vengerait et me le ferait payer.

J'allais travailler avec des bleus sur les bras et les jambes inventant toutes sortes d'excuses.

Au début, Jacob me battait en cachette de notre fille, puis il avait commençais à le faire n'importe quand y compris devant notre bébé.

Elise avait deux ans lorsqu'il avait commençais à me battre, elle avait besoin de son père et de sa mère, alors j'acceptais les coups sans broncher pour elle. Je détestais qu'elle me voie me faire battre. Je voulais qu'elle garde en tête le schéma d'une famille unie pas celui d'une famille qui s'entre-tue.

Cela durait depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Un soir Jacob n'était toujours pas rentré du travail et mes parents étaient venus me ramener Elise. C'est là que ma mère lâcha la bombe :

-Ecoute Bella, cela ne peut plus durer, tu dois divorcer, Jacob te trompe…

Je ne la cru pas, ce n'était pas possible, Jacob était dans une mauvais passe mais il ne pouvait pas me tromper, nous avions une petite fille adorable ensemble, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, surtout pour notre fille Elise.

Nous prîmes donc la voiture de mes parents puisque Jacob était parti avec notre voiture. Mes parents me conduisirent chez une certaine Leah Clearwater. Devant chez elle, ma voiture y était garée.

Mon père alla frapper à la porte et Jacob en sorti torse nu et caleçon. Choquée, je restais silencieuse dans la voiture, ne pouvant dire quelques choses.

Je ne pouvais plus rentrer chez moi, si Jacob apprenait que je l'avais vu, il me tuerait. Mes parents me ramenèrent chez moi pour prendre mes affaires, un maximum du moins et nous emmenèrent, moi et ma fille chez eux. Ce n'était pas une vie pour Elise, de voir son père battre sa mère, de voir ses parents se disputaient à tout bout de champs.

Jacob et moi allions divorcer et en attendant de pouvoir trouver une maison pour ma fille et moi, nous vivrons chez mes parents.

J'espérais trouver un bon avocat pour pouvoir m'en sortir et vivre une vie, ma vie.

Voici les bases de l'histoire, j'avoue que ce chapitre est plutôt dur, mais je n'ai fait qu'écrire la réalité en passant pas mal de détail.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une fiction sauf pour les personnages. J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure.

Bisous So'


	2. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le Premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'ai décidé de la continuer puisque le prologue n'a pas eu l'air de trop vous déplaire

Alors voici la suite :)

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Ghislaine :_ eh bien voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta review bisous

_Celine_ : je pense que tu as raison ^^ mais il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, merci pour ta review, bisous.

_Mamouneedward :_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir outrée, ce n'était pas du tout mon attention, j'ai moi aussi côtoyé une personne ayant vécu cela, c'est pour cela que je me permets d'écrire une « histoire- fiction » sur ça. Comme je l'ai dit dans le prologue, cette fiction EST une histoire vraie. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même, je suis consciente que mon histoire tel que je vais l'écrire ne se passe pas toujours comme ça dans la réalité, mais je ne changerai en rien la vérité, en tout cas merci pour ta review, bisou et à bientôt:)

_Aurore :_ tout d'abord merci pour ta review ^^ ensuite, je pense qu'écrire cette fiction ne sera pas vraiment compliqué en soit, je connais bien mon sujet lol, de plus c'est une fiction tiré d'une histoire vraie, je ne ferai que « raconter »et je ne changerai en rien ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que la suite te « plaira » aussi, Bisous !

Je vous laisse et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture

Bêta : _Midsum_

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, elle me les prête seulement ! ;)

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Elise et moi étions chez mes parents. Ma puce ne voulant pas aller chez son père dormir, nous avions décidés, Jacob et moi, de divorcer à l'amiable.

Elise restait chez moi tout le temps et Jacob pouvait venir quand il le voulait pour la voir. Le divorce allait être prononcé aujourd'hui, 9 septembre. J'étais à la fois soulagée de sortir de cet enfer que je vivais depuis plusieurs années mais j'avais également peur, comment allais-je réussir à subvenir aux besoins de ma fille en étant mère célibataire ? Je devais donc me trouver un appartement afin de vivre calmement avec ma petite fille.

Elise avait été scolarisé à l'école primaire près de chez mes parents. Ils m'étaient d'une aide précieuse, travaillant beaucoup, ils me gardaient Elise et nous cherchaient un appartement.

J'avais pris ma journée aujourd'hui, je pouvais donc conduire Elise à l'école et partir au Palais de Justice signer les derniers papiers qui allais enfin me rendre ma liberté et qui signifiais la fin de notre enfer.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lieu, Jacob vint me voir les yeux rougis, me suppliant de faire marche arrière.

-Bella, je sais….je… j'ai déconné… Pardonne moi… laisse-moi une seconde chance… supplia-t-il !

Ça ne fonctionnais pas… j'avais cru à ses mots il y a longtemps mais maintenant tout était fini !

-Jacob… j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, alors rentrons signer ces papiers qu'on en finisse !

Il me regarda fixement, malheureusement il connaissait ma corde sensible.

-Pour Elise.

Elise, mon bébé, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Mais son bonheur passait-il par la présence de ses deux parents ou par une vie stable ?

-Jacob… ne parle pas d'Elise … comme si tu t'en étais soucié pendant toutes ses années où tu me battais devant elle.

Je su garder mon sang froid et le contournais pour entrer dans le Palais de Justice.

Après une bonne heure d'attente et de stress, je pu signer les papiers et dire Bonjour à ma liberté ! Ne voulant pas me retrouver face à Jacob, je pris vite le chemin inverse afin de prendre ma voiture et visiter quelques appartements qu'ils m'avaient plu sur internet.

Après plusieurs visite, plus désastreuse les unes que les autres, je nous trouvais une petite maison près de chez mes parents. Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques travaux, mais Charlie était assez bricoleur dans son genre pour m'aider avec les travaux !

J'allais cherchais ma fille à l'école et nous partîmes choisir le papier peint pour sa toute nouvelle chambre dans un magasin de décoration.

POV Elise :

J'avais entendu maman dire à papy qu'elle allait divorcer avec mon papa. Je l'aimais ma maman, mais pas mon papa, il était méchant.

Moi je ne voulais pas aller faire dodo chez lui, alors ma maman avait dit qu'il viendrait me voir tous les jours à la maison. J'allais dans une nouvelle école, je ne connaissais personne mais les enfants avaient été gentils et je m'étais faite une copine, Mathilde. Elle jouait toujours avec moi, même ses copines.

Aujourd'hui, maman m'avait conduite à l'école, elle avait dit qu'elle aurait surement une surprise pour moi quand elle reviendrait me chercher ce soir, mais que pour l'avoir, je devais bien travailler. Elle est un peu bête des fois ma maman, je travaille toujours bien à l'école moi !

Quand le maitre nous a dit qu'il était 16h30 et que nous pouvions sortir, je me dépêchais de sortir voir maman pour savoir qu'elle était ma surprise. Je courrais dans les bras de maman, je savais qu'elle aimait mes câlins.

Elle me dit que nous avions une nouvelle maison et que je pourrais choisir la décoration de ma chambre toute seule comme une grande. J'étais trop contente ! Je voulais une chambre Barbie, je trouvais ça trop beau !

Nous faisions quelques magasins et en rentrant chez papy et mamie, la voiture de papa était là !

De peur je regardais maman, elle me prit par la main et marcha en direction de la maison.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Alors vos avis ?

Pourquoi Jacob est-il là ? Bella est-elle réellement sorti de son enfer ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Je précise que mes chapitres seront courts car c'est une histoire vraie et qu'il y aura une sorte d'avance rapide.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Bisous^^

So'


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre^^

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis, j'ai les révisions de mes partiels et profiter de mes vacances également !

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai le poignet cassé, donc je dois admettre que j'ai du mal à écrire avec qu'une seule main.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et on se revoit à la fin ^^

Bêta : **Midsum et Liisa la fabuleuse !^^**

Disclamer : _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, elle me les prête ^^_

* * *

_Nous faisons quelques magasins et en rentrant chez papy et mamie, la voiture de papa était là !_

_De peur je regardais maman, elle me prit par la main et marcha en direction de la maison._

POV Bella :

Ce regard, noir, il me faisait toujours aussi peur malgré que je ne fusse plus mariée avec lui. Je descendais de la voiture et allais ouvrir la portière à Elise. Elle descendit de la voiture, mais ne s'avança pas vers son père, restant à mes côtés. Je pouvais la sentir tétanisée. Jacob m'avait non seulement fait du mal physiquement et mentalement mais il en avait également fait à notre fille. Notre petite puce innocente, elle qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma petite puce, mais Elise est une petite fille adorable. Jacob s'avança vers Elise et je la vis se jetait dans les bras de son père. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si Elise souffrait de notre divorce, de ma faiblesse face aux coups de Jacob ? J'aurais dû me montrer plus forte, pour elle.

Je sentais toujours la présence de mes parents près de moi, ils me rassuraient. Je ne risquais rien tant qu'ils étaient là.

Jacob reposa Elise et se dirigea vers sa voiture où il sortit un vélo rouge pour elle, elle venait d'apprendre à faire du vélo sans les petite roues et il voulait la récompenser pour son bulletin. J'avais peur que notre divorce ait des répercutions sur sa façon de travailler à l'école, mais son professeur ne m'avait fait que des éloges par rapport à son travail.

Ma fille vint embrasser son père pour le remercier. Celui-ci lui demanda de l'essayer, mais Elise avait faim, elle n'avait pas eu son gouter, et elle avait également envie d'aller aux toilettes. La pauvre, je n'avais même pas pensé qu'avant d'aller faire les boutiques elle aurait envie d'aller aux toilettes en sortant de l'école.

Jacob insista, et je voyais monter son énervement dans ses yeux. Elise commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais elle prit son mal en patience et enjamba son vélo neuf pour ne pas décevoir son père. Son vélo était légèrement trop grand pour elle, mais à son âge on grandit vite, cela ne serait qu'une question de quelques semaines.

-Allez, monte sur la selle et pédale !

Jacob se montrait autoritaire et on pouvait sentir la colère dans sa voix.

-J'y arriverai pas papa… mon vélo est trop grand…

Je la vis commencer à se dégager du vélo, mais Jacob la bloqua.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, allez « grosse Dondon », tu montes, faire du sport ne te fera pas de mal ! Il lui criait dessus à présent.

Je n'appréciais vraiment pas le ton qu'il employait avec elle. Certes pour son âge Elise avait quelques rondeurs, mais je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. J'avais si peur qu'elle souffre du divorce de ses parents que je cédais à toutes ses volontés.

Jacob maintint le vélo et Elise se hissa sur la selle, il ne la prévint pas lorsqu'il la lâcha et Elise n'avait pas eu le temps de donner de coup de pédale pour se lancer et elle tomba sur son poignet gauche. Elle se mit à pleurer alors que je me précipitais vers elle.

-J'ai mal maman… me dit-elle en pleurant.

Jacob me bouscula et lui dit les yeux noirs de fureur.

-Fais les marionnettes !

Elise le fit en grimaçant

-Elle n'a rien, elle fait juste de la comédie pour ne pas faire ce qu'on lui dit !

Sur ce, il remonta dans sa voiture et partit à toutes allures. Je pris Elise dans mes bras, et la ramenais à l'intérieur de la maison de mes parents. Je lui mis un peu de glace et allais lui préparé son gouter pendant qu'elle était au salon en train de regarder la télé. Quand je revins avec son plateau rempli de bonne chose, je vis mon bébé allonger dans le canapé se tenant le poignet gauche en pleurant en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon bébé ?

- Rien, ne me répondit elle de sa petite voix.

-Tu as toujours mal mon ange ? On pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans ma voix.

-Non… je voyais à son visage et à sa voix qu'elle me mentait.

J'allais chercher sa veste et la lui mis, je la pris dans mes bras et partis la mettre dans la voiture.

-On va où... Maman ? Je... pardon... Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber…

Je la sentais paniquer, j'embrassais son front.

-On va aux urgences mon cœur, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, et le médecin te donnera des médicaments pour te soulager.

Nous partîmes aux urgences.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sortions des urgences. Elise s'était cassé le poignet. Je rentrais donc avec elle et montais la mettre coucher.

Une fois fais, j'appelais Jacob pour le prévenir. Je devais le faire, il restait son père, même si j'avais peur de sa réaction, car je savais pertinemment qu'il allait tout me reprocher.

Une tonalité…

Une seconde …

-Allo ?

Je frémis en entendant sa voix, même au téléphone il me faisait peur.

* * *

Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ?

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Donner moi vos avis !

Bisous So'


End file.
